A Twisted Notion
"A Twisted Notion" is the season finale of Survivor: Kazakhstan. Watch as the last 5 competitiors remaining fight it out for a chance to make the final two and have a chance at the Final Tribal Council to win 1 Million Dollars. Story 36 Days in, only 5 competitors remain. Each has had a long path to reach this far, but with only 3 days left, the scrambling has just begun. Each individual has had a long, winded path to this point, but an even longer, more winded path is still ahead of them. There's Sam, the only left. Faced with maneuvering the merge by himself, he relied on a strong social game to carry him this far. However, with equally strong competitors left, there's only so much a social game can do. Can Sam hold out for the final bit to gain the win? Nick, the aggressive strategist, is still in the running for the money. Despite pulling of impressive moves in the game, a fight a few days ago still haunts him. With the jury's power ever growing, Nick's strategic game might not be enough. Can Nick reconcile with his tribe mates and still make the end? Jenn, a subtle player, can be regarded as one of the bigger threats to win. Playing a subtle yet effective under-the-radar game, Jenn has been able to avoid the blame for some decisions that she's made. With the end nearing, can Jenn be able to keep her game unknown without other players noticing, or will her game get discovered and she'll sit on the jury come FTC? Nico, the challenge beast, is the lone left in the game. He's come close in multiple challenges, but with the main threats gone, he could beast his way to the end. Despite having a target on his back, Nico's avoided danger until now. Can the lone wolf reach his goal of Sole Survivor? Finally there's Adrian, who's been going to alliances as he's pleased. Whenever, a flip suits him, he moves to the other side to keep him in the game. Despite receiving some blame for his moves, he's been able to squirm his way without being in grave danger. Will Adrian's gameplay be able to keep him in the game until Day 39, or will he fizzle out just a few days away? Just 3 days remain! Who will clinch the title of Sole Survivor and the million dollar prize? Tune in to this 2 hour finale to find out! 'Day 36' Almaty Camp The castaways walk in after last tribal council, which proved a hectic one. Nico, while pissed, tries searching around for any trace of an idol, thinking that's his only chance of staying alive for the next few days. Meanwhile, Sam applauds himself for catching on to the Sheraks' plans. He wants to stay alert but is not sure whether the Sheraks would target him for such a level of awareness. Meanwhile, the three dominant Sherkals reconvene around the watering hole. During that time, they discuss possible threats and also what they plan for their next move. Nick: At this point it's obvious that we'll just take out Nico and Sam, one by one. It's the only possible thing we could do. Jenn: Obviously, but who should we take out first? I'd say Nico's better at comps so we should take him out the first chance we get. Adrian: I'd agree, but last thing we need is a Sam immunity at the final 4. I don't think we should pile our votes on one person. Nick: How are we gonna vote split? We only have 3 people! That's gonna be a stupid thing to do. Adrian: Sam clearly voted with us last time, and he has a good read on people. If we can recruit him this time then we can easily use his vote if neither of us win. Jenn: I honestly wouldn't mind that idea. We have to get Sam on our side and make him think it's a 4-1 against Nico. Nick: No chance! That's not going to work at all. Let's be realistic, how do you think we'll be able to fool him. Adrian: This is an insurance plan, Nick. We'll only split if we have to. Jenn: But we need him to be on our side. We don't need a 3-2 vote because they can easily idol one of us out. Adrian: I really doubt there's an idol in this game, especially since one was used just 2 votes ago. Nick: Whatever, let's just wait until the immunity challenge to see what happens. they walk off At the same time, Nico realizes that his only opportunity is to see if he can work with Sam. He doesn't know whether Sam would bluff to him, but he thinks it's worth a shot. Nico approaches Sam Nico: Sam, what do you feel concerning your position in the game? Sam: Honestly, I feel like I'm on the bottom right now. I really don't know who to trust and I'm just a free vote. Nico: Let's approach this logically. We two should work together. We only would need one more person to join us. Sam: But who would flip? No one would really want to unless we can figure something out. Nico: I mean, I saw Nick stomping off a little while ago, so unless I'm mistaken we can nab him at the right moment. Sam: I don't see why not. Let's approach him right before reward, so we can get in his mind as early as possible. Nico: Seems like a good idea to me. Hopefully this would work. Nico and Sam walk over to Nick while the camera pans over to Adrian Adrian looks around camp for any clue of an idol, but finds nothing. However, when he walks back from his search, he spots a piece of paper on the ground. Picking it up, he sees that the idol must be located at the top of the 37th tree from camp. Counting slowly, he reaches the 37th, a small tree which is easily climbable. However, nothing catches his eye. He climbs it anyway. To his shock, the tree is completely hollow, with something inside. He drops in, and grabs the object. The object is a key to a box located in the tree, which then shows a puzzle. Adrian has to solve the puzzle in order to get the idol, which he does quickly. As a result, he nabs the idol. However, he stays in the tree, and starts carving a small hole in the trunk from a piece of stone in the ground. Jenn walks to the watering hole to get some water, when she spots Nick storming off to camp. Interested, she waits and sees what Nick's going to do. Nick then rummages through everyone's bags, before stomping off into the distance. Adrian, meanwhile, waits for Nick to pass by before he motions for Jenn to come closer. Adrian then climbs out of the tree and quickly talks to her. Adrian: Jenn, this is really important. This tree right here is hollow. I carved a little hole into it. I really trust you with this info, so I need to ask a favor from you. Jenn: What? If it's anything to do with Nick, I'm fine about that. He's really suspicious to me and I'm not sure we can trust him. Adrian: I wasn't going to say Nick, but you make a good point. I'm not so sure about him. This point here stays secret to us. I'm going to search around to see if there's an idol anywhere so we can ensure our safety, so can you just climb into the tree quickly and possibly see if there's any chance Nick does something stupid. Jenn: Sure thing. We need to see whether or not Sam and Nico approach Nick. I saw Nico eyeing Nick from the corner so there's a good chance they could pull Nick over. Adrian: Thank you so much. I really owe you for this. Adrian walks off as Jenn climbs into the small tree. She looks through the opening At that moment, Nick, Nico, and Sam are seen walking by and stand on the tree's bark. Jenn can't see them, but she can somewhat hear them Nick: So why did you pull me over? Is there any shit you got on other people? Sam: No shit on anyone, just that we saw you pissed off. Nick: Well yeah no shit, those scumbags Jenn and Adrian are coming up with stupid plans again and again and it's pissing me off. Nico: Like what plans? If it means that we're in danger, then that's not good at all. Nick: So you're practically saying you want to work with me. Sam: If you want to interpret it that way, then yes. We really need to work with each other. Nick: You know what? I'm ready for a change here. I'm willing to work with you both. Nico: Perfect! Should we meet up after the immunity challenge to discuss votes or anything? Sam: Personally, I would think so, because that's the best time to do so. Nick: I'm fine with that. We can cause a real good blindside this tribal. They walk off The castaways walk off to the reward challenge Reward Challenge The castaways compete in the final reward of the season, which is a hearty meal before the immunity challenge. The challenge is a simple slide puzzle, however, after the puzzle the castaways have to throw balls into a hoop. The first castaway to throw all of their balls into their hoop wins reward. The reward winner can take one person with them for their meal. In the first part of the challenge, Adrian, Nick, and Nico breeze past the puzzle. They go on to the ball throwing part of the challenge. At that point, Nico starts to fall behind, missing a lot of his shots. In a neck-and-neck finish, Nick just puts the ball in the hoop right before Adrian, winning reward. Nick chooses to take Sam on reward, leaving everyone else behind. Nick and Sam talk about possible plans while eating, before rejoining camp. Almaty Camp Right before Nick and Sam come back, Nico decides to have a chat with Jenn to see if he can give the illusion that he's with her. Nico: Soo... how screwed am I. I really don't think I'll be able to go on for much longer given the state of the game. Jenn: Do you want me to be honest with you? I respect you enough as a competitor to not bullshit you with this. Nico: Yeah. If I'm screwed, let me know. I really don't want to go out in a stupid blindside especially if it's a 4-1 blindside. Jenn: Honestly, there's a good chance immunity is the only way you'll be good. I really want to work with you, but I don't think Adrian, Nick, or Sam would be open to that option. Nico: I don't know, Adrian seems close enough to you that we could end up working with him. Jenn: Nico, I'm going to be honest with you. I was more than willing to flip to you and Amy last vote, the main reason I couldn't was because Adrian didn't want to. Nico: So you're saying I was THIS close to having an ally next to me in this game. Jenn: Yes. I didn't want rocks or anything to happen, so I just couldn't risk it. Nico: Would Sam be able to vote with us? Jenn: Sam seems like a likely option. Especially since Nick might be pissed at me, I'm not really sure he would want to listen to me at all. Nico: Makes sense. I'll talk to Sam. Who should we vote? Jenn: It's up to you. I'd like you to choose. Nico: If you say so, I'd rather target Nick. He's just too much of a wild card, and I don't know where he's at. Jenn: Seems fine to me. I'd rather a blindsider get blindsided than one of us get out. They Walk Off Right before the immmunity challenge, Adrian and Jenn talk about the possibility of a blindside. With Jenn still withholding parts of the information, Adrian's still optimistic about the chances of Nick sticking with them. Immunity Challenge The castaways head into their final 5 immunity challenge. The challenge consists of a very complicated puzzle, along with 100m long twisting balance beam after the puzzle. Contestants have to cross the hurdles before the puzzle while collecting pieces of the puzzle. After the hurdles, they have to solve the puzzle, which will release a ball. Contestants have to carry the ball through the balance beam, where they will drop the ball on the gong, signifying the win. Every contestant speeds past the hurdles, but Jenn, Sam, and Nick struggle on the puzzle. Nico is the first person to finish the puzzle, and quickly takes the ball and attempts the balance beam. He gets about halfway through before having to attempt it again. 3 Nico attempts later and Adrian finishes the puzzle. Adrian takes the ball and almost finishes it on his first attempt, but drops out and has to restart. 30 whole minutes later, Sam finishes the puzzle, joining Adrian and Nico on the balance beam. At this point, it's neck and neck between those three. 10 minutes later, Nico decides to sprint through the entire one. Surprisingly, Nico manages to go all the way to the end, and drops the ball on the gong. Nico wins his second immunity of the season, and probably his most important one. Almaty Camp Nico is congratulated on his immunity win, but it's not long before the strategizing begins. Nick quickly goes to the Sheraks to try to decide on a target. Little does Nick know, the Sheraks have lost all trust in Nick, and don't believe a single word that comes from his mouth. Nick: So.... What's the plan? I don't know whether I'm in the loop or out of the loop on this one. Adrian: Shouldn't the target be clear? We had 2 choices and one's immune. Nick: I guess. Should we try to force a 4-1 vote by bringing Nico on our side? Jenn: It wouldn't hurt. I'd always like to get an extra ally. Nick: You want me to talk to him? I can pull him in for sure. Adrian: You seem the closest to Nico so you'd probably be the best choice. I think the quicker we do it the more likely he'll be with us. Nick: Alright, I'll talk to him and I guess we'll see the receipts at Tribal. Nick walks off Jenn: I'm pretty sure he's going to flip. I really don't trust him at all. Adrian: Makes sense, but he could be helpful. Despite that, I really doubt his trustworthiness. Jenn: I doubt he's fine. I heard him explicitly saying that he wanted to target one of us when I was at the tree. Adrian: Really? I guess he can't be trusted. Jenn: Exactly. Especially since he's probably going to gloat about who he wants to get out. Adrian: Ugh. Can you do me a favor again by just checking out what Nick and Nico are talking about? I see them near the water hole so you can sneak up around the trees, maybe pick up a few pieces of firewood. Jenn: What good would that be for us? If we don't have an idol then that's useless. Adrian: I think that's where you're mistaken. *takes idol out of pocket* I'll be using this tonight, but we need to find out who. I'll get some water and see where Sam's at. Jenn: Perfect! I don't think Sam would stick with us because that would be pretty stupid of him. Jenn Walks Off Meanwhile, Sam has talked to Nick and Nico concerning the plan. He has his doubts, but still has some trust in them. Sam goes to Nick and Nico to tell them what's happened. Sam: Hey guys, what's the plan? Nick: Nico and I were thinking Adrian, since Jenn's been basically everywhere and I'm pretty sure she has an idol. Sam: I saw Jenn picking up some firewood around 10 feet from you so I really think that she might know about your plans. Nico: That's a reasonable concern. We looked around though so either she's a freaking ninja or we're just incompetent at looking around. Nick: Nah... Nico and I talked there and we could barely hear each other, so I think it's fine. Plus, we were pretty quiet so she wouldn't know shit. Sam: If you say so. I'm just gonna say that this may backfire miserably. Nick: Nah... it won't. Meanwhile, Jenn quickly tells Adrian any info she got Jenn: I'm not sure at all who they're voting for. They're going to decide somewhere else, so I guess you gotta choose wisely for this one. Adrian: That's what I thought. Oh well, there's only so much I can do. Castaways walk off to tribal council Tribal Council Castaways enter tribal council Jeff: This tribal may seem unusual. All the jury members are here, and I'm not going to ask questions. That's right, we're going to have an instant tribal this one, where the only action will be the votes being casted and read. I guess I'll start proceedings by saying that Nick, you're up to vote. Castaways vote, certain voting confessionals are aired Jeff: All votes are casted. If anyone has a hidden immunity idol, this is the LAST time to use it. Adrian stands up. Adrian: Luck's gonna play a huge factor in this, but I think I know who you all are voting for. I'm playing this on myself. Jeff: This is a real hidden immunity idol, any votes cast for Adrian, will not count. Nick mouths the f-word Jeff: I'll read the votes. First vote... ADRIAN. Does not count. ADRIAN. Does not count. ADRIAN. Does not count. Jeff looks at the next vote closely. He turns over the paper. SAM. 1 vote Sam. 13th Person Voted Out and the 7th Member of Our Jury.... SAM. Gotta bring me your torch. A slightly saddened Sam shuffles his torch over to Jeff. Jeff: Sam, the tribe has spoken. *snuffs torch* Time for you to go. Sam shuffles off. Castaways leave tribal council 'Day 37' Castaways enter camp Almaty Camp Immunity Challenge Almaty Camp Tribal Council 'Day 38' Almaty Camp Immunity Challenge Almaty Camp Tribal Council 'Day 39' Almaty Camp Final Tribal Council 'Months Later' The Winner Reunion